Silver Wolf:Pilot 06
by Destiny's Rose
Summary: rating for future chapters
1. Stupid Doctors

  
  
  
By:Destiny's Rose  
  
Disclaimer:  
Destiny's Rose:"I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing." *glares at the pack of lawyers*  
*Uncrosses her fingers*   
Lawyer 1:"Hey,she crossed her fingers when she said it."   
  
Lawyer 2:"Lets get her!"  
  
Destiny's Rose:"Eppp,got to run now,enjoy the story" *runs out of the room with the lawyers   
not far behind her*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NAME/UNKNOWN  
  
CODE NAME/HEERO YUY a.k.a PERFACT SOLDIER  
  
AGE/19  
  
SEX/MALE  
  
EYES/PRUSSIAN BLUE  
  
HAIR/DARK BROWN  
  
HEIGHT/5'2  
  
WEIGHT/119  
  
SKILLS/GUNS,HAND TO HAND COMBATE,COMPUTER HAKING  
  
MOBILE SUIT/WING GUNDAM,WING GUNDAM ZERO  
  
  
  
  
As Silver Wolf sat reading about her next mission she couldn't help but smirk.They were  
sending her to find the pilot of Wing Zero.This was just to much,if she hadn't been trained   
not to show emotion she would have laughed.She could still remember the last time they had  
meet.And what a meeting it was,Dr.J and the other Docters had thought it a good idea that the   
Perfact Soldier and the Ultamite Warrior meet,boy had they been wrong.'That's an under   
statment,we almost killed each other.'She thought to her self.Dr.J hadn't really told her the   
hole mission yet,only to seek out Heero Yuy and wait for more orders.Simple,right?Nope,in   
order for her to find Heero she must go to the Sanc Kingdom and join Peaccraft Acadomy,that in   
it's self is bad anuff but the dreadad pasafistic princess would be there.She shuddered at the   
thought of seeing Princess Relena again,even with all her training Relena could still make her  
blood run cold.Althought she doughted that any of them would recognis her now.It had been four  
years sense the last time any of them had seen her,and a lot can happen in four years.But,from  
what she could get,the other Gundom Pilots would also be attending the school.She personly  
had never meet them,but it looked like she would get a chance to now.  
  
She left her spot on the bed and went to her desk,if she was going to complet this mission then   
she was going to have to have a place to stay.She knew that she would stay at the dorms.She  
also needed to enroll her self first.She turned on her laptop and perseded to hake into the  
Acadomys database,creating fase records and any thing else that she thought might have to be   
done.After finishing she turned the laptop off,and dieced to sleep.She had to pake tommarow.  
She had booked a seat on the next plane leaving Tokyo to Sanc,wich happened to leave at nine in  
the morning.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know it is short,but the idea for the story just poped into my head.   
  
Can   
you   
guess   
who   
the   
woman is? 


	2. Someone Has a Death Wish

  
  
By:Destiny's Rose  
  
Disclaimer: *looks around for those pesky layers that have been chasing her* hehehe,I lost them.  
If you don't know what a disclaimer is by now then look it up.j/k.And besides no one   
reads these things anyway. *looks around again sees one trying to sneek up on her* ohh,no   
they found me.gtg until next time or at least until I lose them again.   
  
You already know Heero's age  
everyone elses ages are: Silver Wolf 18  
Wind Tiger 21  
Timpest 20   
Time Shadow 26  
Dou Maxwell 18   
Quatre Winner18  
Wufie Chang 19  
Trowa Barton20   
You'll find out how old Death is in a minute.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolf's alarm clock went off at five thrity that morning.After she showered,got dressed,did   
her hair,and paked she still had hour and half before her flight left.She decided that   
she would let Death,Wind Tiger,Timpest,and Time Shadow know that she would be  
away on a mission for awhile.  
  
  
(an:most people have already guessed who Silver Wolf is and with these names it wouldn't be hard  
to figure out who they are but I will tell you anyways,Death is none other than   
Hotaru Tomoe,Wind Tiger is Hurkura Ten'ou,Timpest is Michiru Kaiou,and last but never  
lest Time Shadow is Setsuna Meioh.)  
  
  
"Hey,Wolfy what's up?"asked the seventeen year old Hotaru,better known as Death.  
"Ya,why did you drop by?" said Hurkura a.k.a Wind Tiger.  
"Come on,tell us already."Hotaru never could wait long for an awnser.  
"I've got a new mission." Silver Wolf stated.  
"And what mission would that be?"asked Time Shadow/Setsuna as she walked into the room.  
"Find Heero Yuy."was the response.Just the mintion of his name and Hukura droke into laughter  
"Find.*laugh*.He...*laugh*..Heer...*snort*..Heero..*laugh*......Yuy..."Hukura couldn't help  
it she knew all about the guy and what happened between Heero and Wolf.All through Hukura's  
laugh fest,Wolf just glared daggers at her.Wolf didn't find it the lest bit funny.  
"Do you know when you'll be back?"asked Setsuna,trying to keep Wolf from pulling a gun on   
the still laughing Hukura.  
"No,.....When you see Timpest tell her also."and with that Wolf left for the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know it's short.So what,I'm tired it's two thirteen in the morning.I don't think I'm going to   
have the Outers in this story to much.And I'm not using the Inners at all as far as I know.   



	3. Wolfy meets Wufei

  
  
  
By:Destiny's Rose  
  
Disclaimer:No,and you can't make me. *glares at the lawyers that are waving their legal papers   
in the air* Fine would you guys leave me alone if I say it? *see's them all shake their heads  
yes* I Destiny's Rose do not own sailor moon or gundam wing.Happy now? *turns to see the  
lawyers throwing a party* well the nerve of some people! {Enjoy the story}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she bored the plan,she noticed that she would be siting next to a chinse guy.(an:guess who)  
He looked to be about her age or just a few years older,with midnight black hair and his   
eyes were just as dark.She noticed that he didn't even seem to seen her sit down,but that   
was fine with her,she didn't want to talk with him,or anyone else for that matter.  
After a hour into the flight,she took her laptop out and turned it on.Out of the corner  
of (an:I'm going to say that it takes four hours to get their) her eye she saw that the guys  
was now looking at her,but just ignored him and cheked her e-mail.She had three new messages.  
  
*The First E-Mail* (an:I made up the e-mail adresses so please don't send e-mail to them)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(From:Graceful_Timpest2000@hotmail.com)   
  
(To:Silver_Wolf06@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Hello Wolf,  
Setsuna just informed me that your on another mission,but didn't   
say what it was.I tride to ask Hukura,all she did was fall down   
laughing.So would you mind telling me what it is?Well,I have to go  
stop Hotaru from chasing poor Hukura with her glaive.  
  
Sincerly,Michiru  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
*********  
She smirked after reading it.Hotaru was the youngest of the group,but was also the second best   
fighter.Wolf happened to be the best.'And boy was Hotaru a hand full.'She thought as she   
started reading the next one.  
*********  
  
*Second E-Mail*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(From:Death_Girl_90@yahoo.com)  
  
(To:Silver_wolf06@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Hi-ya Wolfy, (an:Hotaru always calls her that)  
Don't worry about getting Hukura back,I've already taken care of that.No   
one laughs at my sis and gets away with it.But,I don't get what's so   
funny about you being sent to find Heero Yuy.Ohhhh,well maybe you can tell   
me when you get back.  
  
Miss you,Hotaru  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**********  
(an:Hotaru thanks of Wolf as an older sister,thier not really related)  
Alway could count on Hotaru to do somthing like that,just hope Hukura didn't get hurt to bad,oh  
what am I saying,I don't care how badly Hukura was hurt.  
**********   
  
*The Last One*  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(From:Mad_Docter_4_Life@hotmail.com) (an:one guess who this is from)  
  
(To:Silver_wolf06@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Silver Wolf,  
Once you get into the school sistem and locate Heero Yuy contact me for your next orders.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
*****************  
  
Awwww,I outa shoot Dr.J for that.He dosn't have to remind me of what I have to do.  
  
******************  
(Wufei's POV)  
  
'Great,just great I had to be sitting next to a wreak woman.'He thought as a woman with silver  
hair sat down in the seat next to his. (an:if you didn't know before this point who Wolf   
is then you must know now.But if you still don't you'll have to wait) After a while he   
noticed her going through a carry on bag that she had with her.She pulled out a laptop that   
reminded him of the one Heero always carrys with him. 'Thats crazy,lots of people have  
laptops.But why would this one remind me of his and not another.But it does have a creasent  
moon on the top.'He'd ask Heero where he got his later.  
He watched as she checked her mail.He couldn't really read it from where he was,  
only make out a few words. (an:What can I say he was bored) He could tell that they all refer  
to her as Wolf and the last Silver Wolf,wich that in it's self he fould quit odd.But what  
caught his intrest was the last E-Mail address,it look like one he had seen before.Again he   
would see if any of the others new why.Then she put away her laptop.  
  
*******************  
(Back to Wolfy)  
  
She could sense that he was watching her.So she finished what she need to,and put her precious  
laptop up.She could still fill his eyes on her,so she turned her head so she was facing him.  
"Can I help you with something?"She asked.  
"I don't need help from any weak woman."He murmered.  
"Well,I'm not weak."  
"All women are are weak." (an:if you use your head,you can tell who's saying what)  
"No,if you think that then your the weak one."  
"I AM NOT WEAK!!!"  
"Ok,then why do you believe all women are weak?"  
"....."  
"See,you don't know.And that makes you weak for prejudging someone just because of their   
gender."  
  
After she said that the rest of the flight was done in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yay,another one finished!Anyways the next chapter will start of with Wolf just arriving at the  
Peacecraft Acadomy. 0_o' 


	4. Relena is a Pain In The A$$

  
  
By:Destiny's Rose  
  
Disclaimer:No more disclaimers,I've already stated that I don't own them and that should   
be good anuff!!!!!  
  
If your wondering how come their so old and going to Relenas acadomy,that's because in my  
story,the acadomy teaches grades 5-collage (it's my story,live with it).Ok,so my spelling   
needs work.  
  
I need for ever one to vote on some things:   
  
1.Who should Serena be with?  
  
2.Should Trowa and Quatre be a couple?If not then who should they be with?  
  
3.^same question about Hukura and Michiru?  
  
4.What about Setsuna and Hotaru?  
  
5.Should sailor scouts be part of their past?  
  
6.Do you want the Inners in this story?  
  
7.Should the outers join Wolf on her mission?  
  
{Please take the time to vote,it will affect the story.thank you.}  
  
  
I also need you to E-Mail me the lamist and most vulger pickup lines you heard of,or thought up   
your selves,I need them for a chapter later on in the story.   
  
My E-Mail: silver_roses84@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolf walked into Relena's office,hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.She couldn't  
stand the psyhco bitch.  
  
"Good afternoone,Princess Relena."She said as she sat in a chair in front of Relena's desk.  
"Good afternoone,please just call me Relena.How may I help you?"Relena asked.  
"I'm Serena,a new student,I came to get my class scedgule (an:what ever.) and find out what  
my dorm number is."Serena replied.  
"Ok,give me your name and I'll look it up."  
"It's Serenity Usagi Tsukino."  
After she had typed it in to her computer,and printed it of.Relena read it and then read it  
again.'This can't be right theres no way.'Relena thought to her self as she handed it to   
Serena.'Wonder what was so interesting about this.'Serena thought as she looked over the paper.  
"Thank you."She said and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well I guess I'm going to meet my new roommate now."she said out loud to herself.She put the   
key she had been given into the lock and unlocked the door,but before she could turn the   
handle the door was jurked open and she came face to face with Heero Yuy himself.  
"Hello."She said.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm your new roommate."  
He moved out of the way so she could enter.  
  
(an:I don't feel like going into detail what happing,so I'll just give you the short version.  
after she got there Heero went to his room to call the other guys for a meeting in his room.  
And to also locate Wufei,who's fight should have already landed.After Heero left her standing   
there with out even telling her wich room was hers,she picked the closest,empty one.)  
  
The room was large but in it's self,plain.In the middle was a red wood,canopy bed with a   
matching   
dresser,nightstand,full leangth sanding mirror,desk and the walls were panted a white.  
But she would fix that later.A lttle paint can go a long way when it comes to decorating.Not   
long after she had finished unpacking she had heard the front door open and close.She also   
someone storming around the living area.She just figured it must be her other roommate.Well   
it's now or never.Lets met who else I'll be living with for awhile.  
******************  
This chapter is a little dull O_o' ok so it sucks.So please vote,I need the answers to them soon.  
It will be a week or so for another chapter,in four days the voting closes and all the votes   
will be counted.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
